Write me letters, please
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: 2p China will answer letters now. Send Letters by PM please. DISCONTINUED
1. Ni Hao!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear readers, I 2p China have been forced to answer your letters against my will as I am currently trapped inside a horror house in the 1p world with no way out. Please send in your letters so I can try to answer them the best I can.


	2. Brazil ( 1p) I

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

_Ni Hao, 2P China,  
My name is Mariana Cruz, or 1P Brazil. So you're doing letters as well? Even  
if it's against your will, at least you'll meet lots of interesting  
countries.  
What's it like in the 2P world? My 2P is Lucia Cruz, still Brazil. She's  
very... different from me. Then again, I think all 2Ps are like that. You  
definitely seem different from 1P China.  
I hope this wasn't a bother.  
Sincerely,  
Mariana Cruz  
1P Brazil_

PS _Who forced you in a haunted house? And where is it in the 1P world? Maybe I  
could help get you out._

Ni Hao 1p Brazil,

The 2p world is very barren and dark not like the 1p world at all. Yeah I do seem different than my counterpart .

- 2p China

P.S. I was told that this crazy place is the HetaOni Mansion and I have no clue where it is located since I have not been able to go outside and this human girl with the name of Italy has a Pasta gun forced me here as well as forcing me to answer letters!

* hears noise* what was that?! * Sees giant purple alien creature with creepy music in the background* Help me! * Proceeds to cut the "Steve" with his weapon but failing to injure it*


	3. Brazil ( 1p) II

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Ni Hao, 2P China,  
H-hetaOni?! Oh my... I'm sorry, but if I could help, I would. Plus, I have no  
idea where it is.  
I'll come and save you when I can,  
1P Brazil  
PS China, stay AWAY from Steve!

Ni Hao 1p Brazil,

I… understand… I guess I have to wait then.

**Ihapg: 2p China, don't worry * pats him on the back* I talked to the Steve and made sure he won't kill you!**

I wish I could kill _you _but I can't! You're the only human that can walk in and out of this dreadful mansion to get me stuff I need!

-2p China

P.S. Don't worry 1p Brazil, I will stay away from that the Steve

**Ihapg: I went to your house and brought you some extra clothes for you to wear while you are answering letters here at the mansion! * holds up bag of 2p China's clothes***

What?! * snatches the bag* Thank you and no thank you miss admin. * walks off in anger*


	4. Brazil ( 1p) III

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Ni Hao, 2P China,  
Just stay safe. I'm researching on where the mansion is located in this  
universe. I'll save you and if anyone else is there.  
Coming to Save You,  
1P Brazil

Ni Hao 1p Brazil,

Thank you I will. You're coming? Yes! The sooner I'm out of here the better.

-2p China


	5. Guam I

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

_Guam: Hello 2p China,  
Miss admin is not the only who can get you out. I can. And Steve is just a big  
bully he won't hurt you. *has the Steve on leash* He's actually really nice.  
If he's happy..._

Ni Hao Guam,

You mean the admin isn't the only one?! So you'll help Brazil rescue me? I want to return to the 2p world…..

* sees Guam with the Steve on a leash*

Thank God! That thing won't bother me anymore.

-2p China


	6. Guam II

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

_Guam: Of course I'll help Brazil! Why wouldn't I? You'll be out soon! *laughs*  
The Steve is just weird with trying to be friends with anyone, but, he can get  
annoying. I'm gonna relocate him, then I'll get you out!  
Guam_

Ni Hao Guam,

Relocate the Steve? Yes that would be good thank you. The Steve trying to be friends with anyone… Then how do you explain what happened to the 1ps?! I continuously felt pain every time my 1p counterpart gets hurt and dies! Hurry please; I don't want to be in this place anymore.

-2p China


	7. Brazil ( 1p) IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

_Ni Hao, 2P China,  
I've heard I'll get some help from Guam. That's good. It'll be easier getting you out now. Question though. Is it JUST you there? Is anybody else trapped?_

Ni Hao 1p Brazil,

There is no one else trapped in here but me luckily.


	8. Maryland I

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Yo 2P China,  
Hiya, I'm Mary Jones, or Maryland. You're doing letters huh? I should try  
that.  
Against your will huh? Who's this Italy has a Pasta Gun? Is she like Saubure?  
My dad Alfred told me a bit about her, like that she lives in a scary mansion  
supposedly. Yeah right. How scary could it possibly be? Anyways, I look  
forward to talking to you some more.

Sincerely,  
Mary Jones  
P.S. Would you like a crab cake? *munching on one*

Ni Hao Maryland,

Italy has a Pasta Gun is the crazy admin who forced me to do this inside the HetaOni mansion and she's not like Saubure at all even thought she created that creepy oc country Saubure. 1p America told you about her? You better be scared of her manor trust me I've been in there before as well as 2p Italy's past self. There's a headless ghost of a killer that roams the halls at night, the Hall of Possessed Dolls which tends to follow your every move and their eyes turn red, and there is the Fun House Room where I woke up in. That room has trillions of distorted mirrors that lead to many different dimensions. There are also rooms with skeletons that can turn into zombies. Also… the manor is alive. The doors and walls actually breathe and can think on its own.

- 2p China

P.S. Sure I would like a crab cake! * takes one and eats it*


	9. London I

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

_Hello 2P China,_

How do you do sir? I am Rowena Kirkland, otherwise known as London. I hope  
that you are doing well. Out of curiosity, is 2P Prussia anything like my  
daddy 1P Prussia? I've met Big Brother's 2P counterpart and Oliver was a very  
nice man and made very yummy cupcakes, so I was just wonder. Also, what do you  
like to do for fun?

Wishing you the best,  
London/Rowena Kirkland

Ni Hao London,

2p Prussia is a very depressing person. So you've met the cupcake psycho. You do know that he puts human flesh and poison in those so called "yummy cupcakes" they may taste good but they are quite deadly. What do I like to do for fun? Well, I like to plot things. about… things you don't really need to know.

-2p China


	10. 2p England I

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

_Ello 2P China,_

Ooh, you've started to answer letters too! Here, have a cupcake! [) And you're  
in the HetaOni mansion? That can't be good! Maybe I could come help you along  
with Guam and Brazil! I'm sure it would be quite easy to get you out,  
especially with the help of Guam!

2P England

Ni Hao 2p England,

Yes please help them I want to get out of here as soon as possible. Cupcake? * Holds cupcake* Does it have any poison in it? If it does I'm not eating it!

-2p China


	11. Brazil ( 1p) V

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Ni Hao 2P China,

Okay, that simplifies things. 2P England might help..? That thought scares me  
a bit... Whatever though. The more we have, the better of a chance you'll get  
out. And sooner.

Mariana Cruz  
1P Brazil  
PS Lucia (2P me) might help too.

Ni Hao 1p Brazil,

Yes 2p England might help. He gave me a cupcake…. don't know whether he put any poison in it or not though still waiting for an answer from him. I heard that he hasn't been poisoning his cupcakes recently which is quite strange.

-2p China

P.S. So your 2p self might help me? That's good. Now it's you, your 2p self, Guam, and 2p England helping me. I do hope you all get me out of here soon. I can't stand being in this creepy place anymore!


	12. Brazil ( 1p) VI

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

_Ni Hao, 2P China,_

No poison? Are you sure? Well he has to be put SOMETHING strange in it... He  
always does.

Mariana Cruz  
1P Brazil  
PS That's good. I don't mean to be rude to any 2Ps, but I'd probably like no  
2Ps helping... The ones I've met are crazy.

Ni Hao 1p Brazil,

Yes I'm sure. He is answering letters to and he gives non poisonous cupcakes to all the people who write to him. Even I wrote to him a few times.

-2p China

P.S. Really? But not all 2ps are crazy…. * thinking of a certain oc 1p country he knows that's insane…* ((my oc Saubure))

A/N: 2p England's Letter fic is called Letters and Cupcakes by Ve Kuraresa Bleach.


	13. Brazil ( 1p) VII

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Ni Hao, 2P China,

Strange... Maybe I'll send a letter. Sounds interesting.

Mariana Cruz  
1P Brazil  
PS I know not all 2Ps are bad, but the few I know are insane. Minus you, of  
course.

Ni Hao 1p Brazil,

Yes it is strange. I'm sure he'll be happy to have another new person writing to him.

-2p China

P.S. Uh thanks.


	14. Author's Note

**I got a review saying that this story would get reported if I don't remove this so please try to send in letters by PM so I won't get reported. **

**Italy has a Pasta gun**


	15. 2p England II

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Ello 2P China,

Okay! I'll come over right away! No, I don't think it does! But it probably  
doesn't!

2P England

Ni Hao 2p England,

You're coming over? Good. So the cupcake you gave me isn't poisonous after all…. Thank god!

*Waits patiently for 2p England to come over*

-2p China


	16. Brazil ( 1p) VIII

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Ni Hao, 2P China,

Perhaps. Maybe a nonpoisonous cupcake would be nice.

Mariana Cruz  
1P Brazil  
PS You're welcome... I guess

Ni Hao 1p Brazil,

Yes it would be. By the way 2p England is coming over right now to help.

-2p China


End file.
